


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by LadyGreytheThird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreytheThird/pseuds/LadyGreytheThird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes Darcy, Darcy likes Clint. Jane isn't as innocent as she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so a little warning first, I'm a first time author so I'm not sure if this is any good but hey I loved to write it, so who cares.
> 
> Title is from the Def Leppard song of the same name and is the song which features in this story

As Clint looked around the parking lot of the Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital he had to admit to himself that Darcy had been right. As PR Manager to the Avengers, it was her responsibility to think of new ideas for them to help out in the community and most of the time her ideas were pure gold. Get Tony to host a mini science fair at a local grade school - genius. Get Bruce to run a yoga session for retuning veterans with PTSD - amazing. Avengers wash cars to raise money for charity - not so much. He'd actually scoffed and asked if bake sales were going to be the next step, though after seeing the hurt come into her eyes at his words, he wished he could take the words back.

See Clint like Darcy. A lot. Like writing Mrs Darcy Barton on the back of his field reports level. The attraction between them was very obvious and they'd been flirting heavily for the better part of six months but Clint just couldn't bring himself to take that next step. The problem was...well they were too numerous to count. He was too old, too dangerous, too broken, you name it. Still, the heart wants want the heart wants (and the pants too for that matter), and Clint couldn't shake these feelings no matter how much Tash told him to either act on them or move on.

The opening notes of his favourite song coming out of the radio pulled Clint out of his internal musings. Out of habit he glanced over to see where Darcy was and when he did he almost swallowed his tongue. At some point during the day Darcy had changed out of her professional work clothes (which were downright sinful to begin with) into a threadbare button down which she had tied at her navel and a pair of cutoff jeans which were so short they should've been illegal. She was leaning over the hood of a red Corvette Stingray cleaning the windshield. As the song poured out from the radio she began to move her hips to the beat. Clint's eyes tracked her every movement as she swayed and dipped, mesmerised by her lush body. The hospital could have exploded and he wouldn't have noticed he was that entranced by her. 

Movement from the corner of his eye did eventually grab his attention and he watched Jane sneak up behind Darcy and pour a bucket of sudsy water over her just as the song reached the chorus. Instead of looking like a drowned rat however, Darcy was a siren as he flicked her hair back and laughed her achingly sexy laugh. Something snapped inside Clint and before he even had time to second guess what he was doing he strode over to Darcy, grabbed her arm and spun her around. The laughter died as she stared into his eyes.

"Now is the time to say no if you don't want this Dee, because once I start kissing you I'm never going to stop.'

Darcy's mouth curved into a seductive grin.

'Sugar, I thought you'd never ask.'


End file.
